Dragon Ball Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the ''Dragon Ball'' meta series based on the manga by Akira Toriyama.The timeline is provided by Toei Doga in "Daizenshuu 7" and in the "Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files" books While some events and characters not canonical to the original manga are given (Garlic Jr., Cooler, Pikkon, Dragon Ball GT, etc.), others, such as all other movie and filler characters and their history, have been included. The events of the Future Trunks' alternate timeline and Cell's alternate timeline are also included and clearly noted. It should be noted that while many fan-made timelines of the Dragon World commonly use a B.C. and A.D. calender system, there do not seem to be any significant events (such as the birth of a religious figure like Christ) to justify such a change. Official guides such as the Daizenshuu use the terms "Age" and "Before Age", but even that seems to lack any logical explanation. The Dragon Ball Wiki uses the terms "Age" and "Before Age" to help avoid the confusion and stay truer to the original works. Pre-Dragon Ball *'Over 100 million years Before Age' :The earliest Kais are thought to exist.Daizenshuu 7 *'About 75 Million years Before Age' :The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword. *'About 5 Million years Before Age' :The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in creating the mighty Majin Buu. The monster destroys thousands of planets in the following years. Two of the five Supreme Kais, South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai, are killed and absorbed by the monster, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *'Tens of thousands of years Before Age' :Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the border between the living world and "Other World". *'Approximately 6233 Before Age ' :Mijorin protects his planet by fending off an army of evil invaders."Tournament Begins" *'4237 Before Age' :Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to the Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'2833 Before Age' :Sarta protects his planet from deadly meteorites. *'739 Before Age' :Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles into her castle alongside it. *'251 Before Age' :Hirudegarn is reborn by the power of the Kashvar on the planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn war. A Konatsian Wizard defeats Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and the help of Tapion and Minosha, using magical ocarinas. Tapion and Minosha are locked into music boxes and are sent to completely opposite sides of the universe.Wrath of the Dragon *'Approximately 238 Before Age' :The Original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'237 Before Age' :Turtle is born."Krillin's Proposal" *'Approximately 50 Before Age' :Korin is born."Korin Tower" :Bandages the Mummy is born. *'Age 176' :Fangs the Vampire is born. *'Approximately Age 250' :Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune telling business. *'Age 261' :King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love with him. :On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life-giving Ajisa plants, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death, but the storms stop and no one follows the child. All Namekians, except for Guru, perish. The child faces problems and is forced to make a landing on the planet Earth. The young Namekian's name is unknown. *'Age 430' :Master Roshi is born. *'Age 431' :The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. *'Age 448' :Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fan-Fan. *'Approximately Age 450' :Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *'Approximately Age 453' :Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *'Age 459' :Master Shen's brother, Mercenary Tao, is born. *'Age 461' :Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. :The evil in Kami's being separates and forms King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. *'Age 467' :The four Kais of the north quadrant of the universe (the north galaxy) get together for one of their few reunions. *'Age 470' :Kami creates the Dragon Balls.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: S *'Age 474' :The demon king Dabura inspects the Earth. *'Approximately Age 550' :The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant (later to be known as Planet Vegeta) in a mysterious ship. *'Age 553' :Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Approximately Age 650' :Roshi finds the 3-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. *'Age 650 May 7th' :The 1st World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 655 May 7th' :The 2nd World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 658' :Grandpa Gohan is born. *'Age 660 May 7th' :The 3rd World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 662' :Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *'Age 665 May 7th' :The 4th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 670 May 7th' :The 5th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 675 May 7th' :The 6th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 680 May 7th' :The 7th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 685 May 7th' :The 8th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 690 May 7th' :The 9th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 695 May 7th' :The 10th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 698' :Boss Rabbit is born. *'Approximately Age 700' :Dr. Brief is born.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: D :The 11th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 705 May 7th' :The 12th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 707' :Kurikinton Soramame is born.Dr. Slump vol. 4 *'Age 710' :King Chappa is born. *'Age 710 May 7th' :The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 714' :Ruhna, the wife of King Chappa is born. *'Age 715' :Emperor Pilaf is born. :Ninja Murasaki is born. :The 14th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 716' :Senbei Norimaki is born.Dr. Slump vol. 1 *'Age 717' :Giran is born. *'Age 720' :Tori-Bot is born. *'Age 720 May 7th' :The 15th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 720-730' :The Saiyan-Tuffle war takes place. *'Age 721' :Nam is born. :Midori Yamabuki is born. *'Age 722' :General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army is born. *'Age 725' :Aoi Kimidori is born. *'Age 725 May 7th' :The 16th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 726' :Ranfan is born.DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: R *'Age 728' :Sapa, King Chappa's first son is born. *'Age 729' :Taro Soramame is born. *'Age 730' :Saiyan-Tuffle war: The war comes to an abrupt end when the Saiyans transform into Great Apes at the light of the full moon. ::Dr. Raichi made a desperate attempt to escape with his most esteemed invention, Hatchiyack, but was killed as his capsule prepared for liftoff. ::The Tuffle King used an advanced machine to combine his body and DNA with the genetic experiment known as "Baby". ::All of the other Tuffles are annihilated, and the Saiyans take control of the planet and rename it Planet Vegeta. ::The Saiyans are approached by the Arcosians and are offered technology in exchange for help finding a new world for the Arcosians to live on. :The 17th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. :Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. :Launch is born. :Peruka, King Chappa's second child and only daughter is born. *'Age 731' :The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord Frieza and start conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his queen. :Akane Kimidori and Peasuke Soramame are born. *'Age 732' :Vegeta is born. *'Age 733' :Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are born. :Chapu, King Chappa's third child and second son is born. *'Age 733 May 8th' :Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. *'Approximately Age 735' :Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. It begins a period of controlled chaos. *'Age 734' :Hoi claims to have started his search of Earth for Tapion.Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon *'Age 735' :Yajirobe is born. *'Age 735 May 7th' :The 18th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 736' :Krillin is born. :Mr. Satan is born. *'Age 737' :The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, is born.Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan :The universe's savior, Goku, is born. :The second prince of Planet Vegeta, Tarble, is born. :Broly and his father, Paragus, are tried and put to death. They are thrown into a wasteland. :Bardock (Goku's father) and his team conquer Planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war. Bardock is given the power of foresight by a Kanassan named Toolo. Zarbon advises Frieza that it would be advantageous to eliminate the Saiyans while he has a chance, due to their ability to become stronger, enabling them to be an increasing threat if left alive. Frieza orders Bardock's squad's execution during the Invasion of Planet Meat. Bardock's entire team, except for Bardock himself, is slaughtered by Dodoria and his men on Planet Meat. Bardock arrives and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him. King Vegeta is murdered by Frieza as Zarbon and Dodoria watch. Frieza executes the Genocide of the Saiyans. Bardock attempts an assault on Frieza's ship but is unsuccessful. Frieza then uses a large energy bomb to destroy Planet Vegeta, where almost all the Saiyans are killed. Prince Vegeta and Nappa are informed of Planet Vegeta's destruction. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive the destruction due to Broly first utilizing his energy shield. :Goku is placed in a Saiyan Space pod and launched to Earth just as Bardock is landing on Vegeta. Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. :Cooler, Frieza's brother, allows Goku's space pod to flee as it would be his brother's burden, not his.Cooler's Revenge :Chi-Chi is born. :Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness. *'Age 738' :Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child and becomes a happy, fun-loving boy. :Chiaotzu is born. *'Age 739' :A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Pleasant Mountain, where the Ox King and his daughter live in a castle, on fire. The Ox King and his daughter are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mountain Fry-Pan. *'Age 740' :Oolong is born. :Krillin begins his training at the Orin Temple. :A parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the racial memory of the Tuffle stored in it, arrive on planet M-2. Dr. Myu finds the parasite, and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world. :The 19th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 743' :Puar is born. *'Age 744' :Senbei Norimaki creates Arale and the story of Dr. Slump begins. :Gatchan #1 is born. :Bubibinman comes to Earth.Dr. Slump vol. 2 :King Nikochan and his assistant attempt to destroy the earth from their ship but Arale and Gatchan come. King Nikochan destroys Mars to show her he is not bluffing but Gatchan ends up eating their ship, stranding both of the Nikos on Earth.Dr. Slump vol. 3 *'Age 745 May 7th' :The 20th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *'Age 746' :Senbei Norimaki and Midori Yamabuki get married. *'Age 747' :Yamcha meets Puar. :Gatchan #2 is born. :The Tsun family attempts to fly to the moon but crash lands in Penguin Village. They decide to stay there. *'Age 748' :The "immortal" phoenix Roshi was raising, dies of food poisoning. Roshi's sea turtle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. :Dr. Mashirito creates Obotchaman. :Turbo Norimaki is born. *'Age 749' :Taro Soramame joins the Penguin Village Police Force. :Charmy Yamada, the cop from Big City Island is transferred to Penguin Village. :Dr. Slump ends. :During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. *'Sometime in Age 749' :Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. *'Age 749 22 August' :Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. Dragon Ball *'Age 749 September 1st' :Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. She meets Goku later that day and discovers that the sphere he owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749 September 2nd' :In the morning, Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749 September 5th' :Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and an old woman gives him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749 September 6th' :Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and briefly fights him, only to have it end in a draw. *'Age 749 September 7th' :Goku defeats Yamcha. Yamcha decides to secretly follow Goku, Bulma, and Oolong on their quest. *'Age 749 September 9th' :Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fry-Pan Mountain. Unfortunately, the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain as well as the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. *'Age 749 September 10th' :Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and the gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night, once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'Age 749 September 11th' :Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a girl for him named Launch. Later, Roshi moves his house to a larger island, and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'Age 749 September 12th' :Roshi, Krillin, and Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'Age 749 September 14th At 4:30 AM' :Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They spend the next eight months training. *'Age 749 October 2nd' :The second term of school begins at West City Senior High School. *'Age 750' :Capsule Corp enters the world market of the automobile industry and holds 40%, while the Red Ribbon Army holds 16%. *'Age 750 April 6th' :Goku and Krillin increase the weight of the shells on their backs to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *'Age 750 April 8th' :Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. *'Age 750 April 18th' :Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'Age 750 May 6th' :Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Age 750 May 7th' :The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. :Goku, The Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chi-Chi meet again in the Ox-King's village. *'Age 750 May 8th' :In a single day, Goku destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. *'Age 750 May 9th At 11:02 AM' :Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku and General Blue fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale beats Blue by herself. Mercenary Tao kills General Blue with only his tongue in a demonstration of his power. Goku is beaten almost to death by Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the tower. *'Age 750 May 10th' :Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training, to take the Holy Water from Korin. *'Age 750 May 12th' :After 3 days of training, Goku finally obtains the Holy Water. He is surprised when he finds that it was only plain tap water. It was actually the fighting to get it that made him stronger. Goku kills Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather. *'Age 750 July' :The raining season begins in Nam's village. *'Between Age 750 and 753' :Goku begins his training to run around the world. In Chao village, he fights Plague and Terror. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Master of Martial Arts contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights the ruler of Demon Land, Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time. *'Age 753 May 5th' :Goku meets Konkichi. Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament will take place. *'Age 753 May 7th' :The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Tien Shinhan wins. Goku comes in a close second. :Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears. *'Age 753 May 8th' :Celebration of 20 years under the rulership of the king of Earth. *'Age 753 May 9th' :Goku kills King Piccolo. Piccolo dies and lives again by giving birth to his reincarnation Piccolo. Goku reaches Kami's Palace and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'Age 756 May 7th' :The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi after their fight in the tournament. Goku defeats Piccolo and wins the tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps the Ox-King inside with Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-Chi must search for the Bansho Fan to put out the magic flames. *'Age 756 May 8th' :Chi-Chi learns how to be a good bride from Grandma Hakkake. Goku uses the Bansho Fan on the flames, but it doesn't work. He finds the flames are a result of a leak in the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the other side of the World. Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, the home of the Furnace of Eight Divinations where he meets his dead grandfather again. He fixes the hole in the bottom of the furnace and the flames cease around the Ox-King's castle. Goku and Chi-Chi are married. *'Age 757 May' :Goku's first son, Gohan, is born. :The future guardian of Earth, Dende, is born. :Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan, is born. Dragon Ball Z *'Age 761' :Garlic Jr., son of Garlic, gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for immortality. He opens a portal to the Dead Zone, and is trapped inside of it by Gohan, after a fight with Goku and Piccolo. *'Age 760-770' :Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his great powers to complete the conquest of planet M-2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Baby. *'Age 761' :The beginning and end of the Tritek war. *'Age 761 October 12th' :Raditz arrives on Earth to retrieve his brother. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa go into a state of suspended animation, headed for the planet Earth. *'Age 761 Between October and December ' :Gohan begins his survival training. Gohan falls into ancient ruins and finds a robot. After a disaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan becomes more mature. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. Gohan becomes homesick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting Pigero and other orphans whose parents where killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training. *'Age 762 March' :Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *'Age 762 April 29th' :Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. *'Age 762 May 9th' :Goku finally catches Bubbles the monkey. His next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incredibly heavy hammer. *'Age 762 May 23rd' :Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'Age 762 Age May' :Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha make a spiritual trip to the old Planet Vegeta (Plant at the time). They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyans. When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard. *'Age 762 November 2nd' :Goku is resurrected after completing his training under King Kai. *'Age 762 November 3rd' :Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. The Z fighters battle the Saibamen, and Yamcha is killed. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu face off against the Saiyan, Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo are killed. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa, who is killed for his loss by Vegeta. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. :A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *'Age 762 Exact Dates Unknown' :Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin are freed from their icy tombs. They attempt to steal Goku's body, but are stopped by the man himself. Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Turles and his Crusher Corps attack Earth and attempt to plant the Tree of Might but are stopped by Goku. Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Lord Slug and his men attempt to Terra-Freeze Earth but are stopped by Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug *'Age 762 November 4th' :Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are hospitalized in the East City Hospital. *'Age 762 November 7th' :Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. *'Age 762 November 9th' :The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'Age 762 November 14th' :Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek. *'Age 762 November 21st' :Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet #79. *'Age 762 December 13th' :Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek. *'Age 762 December 18th' :Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. Dende takes Krillin to meet Guru. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha H-Z. By using the Kamehameha, he is able to escape a fiery demise. *'Age 762 December 19th' :Vegeta steals a Dragon Ball from a Namekian village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes his beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him for interrogation. *'Age 762 December 20th' :Vegeta is healed. He tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. He fights Zarbon for the second time and executes him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru. By Frieza's order, the Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed. They leave for Namek. *'Age 762 December 23rd' :Goku completes his training under 100 times normal Earth gravity. He nears Namek. *'Age 762 December 24th' :Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. Vegeta, Dende, and Krillin are killed by Frieza. Frieza battles the Z Fighters, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end, after Krillin is killed. Namek explodes. *'Age 763 May 3rd' :Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'Age 763 September 9th' :Tien and Chiaotzu are revived. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'Age 763 October' :After 5,000 years, the Makyo Star approaches Earth, and Garlic Jr. is freed from the Dead Zone, but he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone after the Makyo Star is destroyed. *'Age 763 Exact Date Unknown' :Cell arrives in Trunks's time machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. :Frieza's cyborg body is completed. *'Age 764 August' :Future Trunks arrives. He kills Frieza and his father King Cold. Goku returns to Earth. The Z Fighters learn of an android threat that will surface in three years. :Alternate timeline: Goku returns to Earth and kills Frieza and King Cold."Mystery Revealed" *'Age 764' :Vegeta undergoes gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses. *'Age 764-767' :Cooler, Frieza's older brother, arrives on Earth and is defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. He attacks New Namek sometime in 767, but is killed by Goku and Vegeta. *'Age 766' :Trunks is born to Bulma and Vegeta. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks is born to Future Bulma and Future Vegeta. *'Age 766 November - December' :Alternate timeline: Goku dies of a heart virus. *'Age 767 May 7th' :The 24th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Videl wins the junior tournament. *'Age 767 May 12th' :Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) arrive. Goku battles #19 but is stricken with the heart virus. Vegeta shows up and kills #19. Piccolo battles #20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. #17 kills Dr. Gero. The Z Fighters are defeated by Androids 17 and 18. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest being in the series. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Trunks. :Alternate timeline: Slightly less powerful but more evil than in the main timeline, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 appear. All of the Z Fighters, with the exception of Gohan, are killed by them. Kami also perishes as a result of Piccolo's death, thus the Dragon Balls become inert. *'Age 767 May 15th' :Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. :Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Age 767 May 16th' :Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android #17. Vegeta battles Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan. He allows Cell reach his perfect form by absorbing Android #18. Perfect Cell defeats Vegeta and battles Trunks. Despite using his Ultra Super Saiyan power, Trunks is defeated. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Age 767 May 17th' :Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it. *'Age 767 May 18th' :Piccolo exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visits Chazke Village (Lime's village) and saves it from Mr. Borbonne's evil intentions. *'Age 767 May 19th' :Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes Earth's new Guardian. Vegeta exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks enters it again. *'Age 767 May 20th' :Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Age 767 Exact Date Unknown' :Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 are unleashed. #14 and #15 are killed by Future Trunks and Vegeta. Android 13 transforms into "Super Android 13" but is killed by Goku.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! *'Age 767 between May 20th and the 25th' :The Z Fighters are invited to New Planet Vegeta by Paragus. Vegeta is offered to take up a new Saiyan throne but must kill the Legendary Super Saiyan first. Goku is contacted by King Kai about the power of the Super Saiyan. He also goes to New Vegeta. Paragus' son Broly is revealed to be the Saiyan of legend. He is defeated by Goku but survives and crash lands on Earth. Dragon Ball Z movie #8, "Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan" *'Age 767 May 26th' :At noon, the Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell. He forfeits the match and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kai's planet and sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Cell survives and returns stronger then ever. Gohan and Cell collide Kamehameha waves. Gohan is able to overpower Cell and completely destroys him for good. :Bojack is released by the impact of Cell's explosion (Movie only). *'Age 767 May 27th' :Future Trunks returns to his future. Goku's funeral is held. *'Age 767 Unknown Date' :A Martial Arts Tournament is held by the millionaire X.S. Cash. Gohan and the others enter the competition but it's interrupted by Bojack and his crew who were released when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet. Gohan kills Bojack and his team. *'Age 767 Between May and June' :Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and meets him. Goku participates in the Afterlife Tournament planned in honor of King Kai's death. Goku fights Pikkon and is victorious. Baby Trunks takes his first steps. A documentary is broadcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion, Mr. Satan. *'Age 767 Exact Date Unknown' :Goku's second son, Goten, is born. *'Age 768' :Dolltaki is employed by Dr. Myu. His task is to gather energy to awaken M2's greatest Machine Mutant, Lord Luud. Dolltaki does his job well and gets to work on gathering energy on planet Luud. *'Age 770' :Krillin and Android 18 are married. *'Age 771' :Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron, is born. *'Age 773' :Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed. *'Age 774 March 28th' :Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. *'Age 774 April 7th' :There's a sighting of the Gold Fighter in Satan City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 p.m. She works on a transformation suit for him, so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 p.m. Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time. *'Age 774 April 8th' :Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'Age 774 April 9th' :Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. East Kai checks out Goku's training. *'Age 774 April 10th' :Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Age 774 April 20th' :Videl masters the Sky Dancing technique. *'Age 774 Sometime between April 20th - May 6th.' :Goten, Trunks, and Videl search for the Dragon Balls. They encounter Broly, who had survived from the battle seven years prior. Gohan arrives and battles Broly only to be easily defeated. Gohan, Goten, and a spiritual form of Goku blast Broly into the Sun with a combined Kamehameha wave. *'Age 774 May 7th' :The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura, but the match ends in a draw. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi. He battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. Goku suggests the Fusion technique to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wanted the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful, Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'Age 774 May 8th' :The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks, battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and easily thrashes Buu around using his new awoken powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Uranai Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. *'Age 774 Exact Date Unknown' :A teenage Ogre in Other World breaks the spirit cleaning machine and is engulfed by negative energy, transforming into Janemba. The beast uses his power to alter Other World, but is stopped by Goku and Pikkon. Goku fights and seemingly killed Janemba as a Super Saiyan 3, but rather causes the monster to transform into "Super" Janemba. Vegeta arrives to help Goku's struggle, but they fail. The two warriors fuse into Gogeta and kill Janemba. Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn *'Approximately Age 774' :Tapion is released from his music box. Along with him, the evil monster Hirudegarn. The Z Fighters battle Hirudegarn. Super Saiyan 3 Goku kills the monster with the Dragon Fist. Tapion gives his sword to Trunks and leaves in Bulma's time machine. *'Age 774 September 7th' :Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu. *'Age 776' :Tarble and Grey arrive on Earth.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *'Between Age 776 and 779' :Gohan and Videl are married. *'Age 778 May 7th' :The 26th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second. *'Age 778' :Capsule Corp dominates the industry with 48% of the market. *'Age 779' :Pan is born to Gohan and Videl (780 Age if using FUNimation dub). *'Age 780' :Bulla is born to Vegeta and Bulma. :Alternate timeline: Future Gohan is killed by the androids. :Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *'Age 781 May 7th' :The 27th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. *'Age 784 May 7th' :The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku leaves with Uub to train him. *'Age 784' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes a time machine back to the year 764. He comes back after warning the Z Fighters about the Android threat. *'Age 785' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes the time machine back to year 767 to help the Z Fighters battle the Androids, and to find a way to defeat them in his time. :Cell alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate and destroy them in his time. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of Perfect Cell in the main timeline and kills the androids. *'Age 788' :Cell alternate timeline: Future Trunks is killed by the newly awoken Cell. Cell uses the machine to go back to year 763 in order to absorb Androids 17 and 18.Dragon Ball manga, Vol. 30, #358''Dragon Ball'' manga, Vol. 31, #363 :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks plans to take a trip back to tell the Z Fighters he defeated the androids some years ago but is instead confronted by the newly awoken Cell, who he effortlessly kills. Dragon Ball GT :Note - The Funimation dub places Dragon Ball GT ten years after the end of Z, while the original dub and various original guides state it to be five years. We use the original guide dates, thus the following are dates according to GT taking place five years after DBZ. If one were to use the Funimation dub, the dates would be Age 794 and 795 instead of those given. *'Age 789' :Goku becomes a child again due to a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. Goku, Pan, and Trunks blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months in outer space, Goku meets Baby. Baby is outnumbered, so he escapes to Earth, where he takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create New Planet Plant in Earth's orbit. Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Baby partake in a titanic battle, which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tuffle race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. *'Age 790 May 7th' :The 31st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Majuub comes in second. In the junior division, Mugley comes in first, and Goku comes in second. *'Age 790' :Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up in the depths of Hell. A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17s combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. All except one of the Shadow Dragons are defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Goku battles Omega, only to be severely out-classed. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta, but defuse early. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish, as long as Goku goes with him. The eternal dragon then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good-bye to some of the Z Warriors. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body, and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. *'Before Age 889' :Goku Jr. is born. *'Early Age 889' :Goku Jr. goes on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. He meets his great great grandfather Goku on the way. *'Age 889 May 7th' :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight in which may be the 64th World Tournament. :Pan spots her Grandfather Goku but is unable to catch up with him. The final episode of the Dragon Ball series ends with flashbacks to the series most memorable moments. *'Age 967' :Pikkon and Goku are scheduled to receive a lesson from the Grand Kai (English dub only; the subs say the Grand Kai would train them in a few years from the time of the tournament). *Age 1774 :Goku is due to die now (because in the anime he got Old Kai's life which had a thousand years left in it). *'Age 1967' :Caterpy is due to hatch from his cocoon. ''Dragon Ball Online *'Age 779' Launch makes the news, somehow.Dragon Ball Online Timeline translation at daizex.net *'Age 780' Pilaf attempts to take over the world, only to fail yet again. *'Age 787''' The 29th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second. *'Age 790' The 30th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second. In the same year, Buu creates a female Majin named Booby after reading one of Mr. Satan's adult book, "Bob & Margaret"; these events lead the appearance of the entire Majin race, which is a playable race in Dragon Ball Online. *'Age 791' Baby Buu is born via the Love Beam. *'Age 793' Mr. Satan retires from fighting and creates a martial arts school. *'Age 794' Mr. Satan's granddaughter, Pan, becomes an instructor at Mr. Satan's martial arts school. *'Age 796' Mr. Satan's film "Satan Legend" is released. *'Age 800's' Planet Yardrat is destroyed, and its remains fall to Earth as meteors. *'Age 801' Goku goes missing. The translations are unclear, though it is said that both Goku and Vegeta knew their lives were near an end, and leave Earth for a final battle. *'Age 804' Gohan begins research for his book "Groundbreaking Science". This event leads to the creation of Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in the following year, Age 805, and Krillin and Tien's revived Turtle and Crane schools in Age 821. As a result, by Age 1000, many Earthlings have taken up advance martial arts and understand ki control. *'Age 805' Trunks and Goten create the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, which teaches the principle of channeling ki energy through swords to increase strike power. *'Age 820' Mr. Satan dies. The remnants of the World Trade Organization attack Earth for the Dragon Balls, but are defeated with the aid of Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. It is currently unknown if the attack has anything to do with Mr. Satan's death. *'Age 821' Krillin and Tien begin teaching the revived Turtle School and Crane School. *'Age 825' The theme park "Boo World" opens. Most of its employees are Majin. *'Age 826' Yajirobe begins cultivating at the base of Korin Tower. *'Age 851' Miira attacks New Namek. The Namekians are forced to migrate to Earth. *'Age 853' The Namekians on Earth reform a land to make it look more like Planet Namek and call it Porunga Rocks. The people of planet Yardrat establish a city on Earth. *'Age 890' Constructions to use the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron are built. *'Age 900 ' The people of Planet Yardrat are put in charge of developing Time Machines. *'Age 940' Evil Namekians begin to spawn eggs. In the area which they live, there is an empty throne, and King Piccolo's "demon" kanji can be seen. *'Age 962' Capsule Corporation history museum opens. *'Age 972' Earth's conflict with the evil Namekians begins as their numbers grow. *'Age 974 ' An ethnologist named Doctor Hunbalt releases the Animal Data, a catalogue of animals of the Earth. *'Age 988' The Paella Gang (a gang similar to the Pilaf Gang) takes control of the Kinoko Rocks area. *'Age 990' Popo Stones are built around the Earth. Paella is ready to conquer Earth. *'Age 991' The Red Pants Army emerges. *'Age 998' Miira's threat is made known. Piccolo, with the help of Dende, gather forces to fend off Miira's invasion. Capsule Corporation begins to mass produce a new kind of robot. *'Age 999' Similar to Future Trunks' arrival in Age 764 with knowledge of the threat the Androids posed to Earth, Time Patrol Trunks appears to inform the present timeline of the threat Miira poses to the universe. *'Age 1000' The present timeline of Dragon Ball Online and the idea starting time of the game. This year is commonly summarized with the loose translation, "Earth is divided into pieces," however, Earth and its inhabitants appear to be in no immediate danger. Still, there are enemies such as Miira, the evil Namekians, the Red Pants Army, and the Paella Gang, each party with sinister goals of their own. *'Age 2000' After he enlisted remnants of Frieza's Planet trade organization and the Red Pants Army, Miira finally takes control of Earth. He soon uses a Time Machine to travel back in time and steal Goku's DNA. See also *Dragon Ball alternate timelines References External links *Dragon Ball Timeline at fullpowerdbz.com Category:Timeline Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Lists